


［鬼舞炭］堕落

by Cassandra316



Category: cassandra - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra316/pseuds/Cassandra316





	［鬼舞炭］堕落

“放弃吧，剑士。”  
鬼舞辻无惨向富冈义勇叱骂。后者已倒在血泊中。

鬼王用剑指向义勇的喉咙，对炭治郎说：“只要你向我屈服，我就饶你的师兄一命。”

炭治郎无助地看着义勇。在与鬼王的战斗中，他大量失血，体力也所剩无几。以他目前的状况，根本无法保护他的师兄。

“对不起，师兄。”  
炭治郎的眼中满是悲哀。他的目光刻意回避富冈义勇，为他无法拯救师兄而深感愧疚。

鬼舞辻无惨露出胜利的笑容。  
炭治郎痛苦地屈服了。  
富冈义勇的脸充斥不同的表情所，几乎显得扭曲。

“炭治郎。”他呻吟道。  
当一人一鬼从他视野中消失时，泪水从他眼中滚落。

炭治郎睁开双眼，发现他身处陌生的房间，被安置在一张大床上。让他稍感安慰的是，他仍然穿着平时的衣服。

“这样看来，他还没有对我施暴。”  
声音中只有苦涩。

“原因很简单。当我占有你的时候，我要你清醒地感知一切。”  
男人性感的声音在他耳边低语。

炭治郎回过身，惊讶地发现鬼舞辻无惨就在他身边。被他企图惊吓自己的尝试所激怒，炭治郎转身背对着他。

鬼王笑了。他喜欢有趣的挑战，而炭治郎是其中最能让他集中精力的一个。  
一只手缓缓环住炭治郎的腰，在他颈后呼气。  
这动作让他赢得他的轻颤——来之不易，因为，他仍然是那个毫不松懈的少年。

小心翼翼，以弄痛他为限度。  
他让少年躺下，可少年拒绝与他对视。

鬼舞辻无惨的唇轻触他的脸颊，然后又移近他的唇。  
缓慢的。  
充满诱惑。  
鬼舞辻无惨拥住他，热吻，用压抑已久的全部激情。

但炭治郎依然没有任何回应。他不看那个捕获自己的人，却感到他的勃起压迫着腹部，这令他不安。  
与意志截然相反，他的身体渐渐被唤醒了。仿佛身体有了独立于他的意识，他抬起双手，任它们与鬼舞辻无惨的黑发缠绕一处，然后热情地回吻。

来自上古的鬼喉中发出低沉的笑声，为他的猎物的回应而感到愉悦。  
他将他的羽织褪至腿部，手掌滑至他大腿后侧，最终拢住臀部。快感令他发出低沉的声音。

“我喜欢你的感觉，炭治郎。”  
他的呼吸触到他的唇，然后再次占有了那里。他移动着，低头吻他的脖子他的肌肤，温柔地啮咬。他的舔舐温暖又令他颤抖。

炭治郎不禁呻吟出声，弓起后背。他的指尖陷入了鬼舞辻无惨的肩膀。

忽的，再也无法忍受衣服的存在，炭治郎的手伸入捕获者的衣衫。向上，向下，炭治郎的手滑动着，抚摸他的腹部，他的胸口，他的肩膀，感受肌肉的强健。

鬼舞辻无惨用手指抚摸着少年火红的头发，然后捧起他的脸，手掌顺着颈部下滑直至他胸口，解开他的衬衫的扣子，一边轻吻那里暴露出来的肌肤，一边彻底解除衣服的束缚。

等炭治郎仅剩亵衣的时候，红晕覆盖了他。他徒劳无益地想遮掩自己的身体。

鬼舞辻无惨抓住他的双手，把它们固定在炭治郎的头部上方，使他转向更适于取乐的姿势。

“月色真美。”  
他对少年耳语，双眸因激情而深沉。


End file.
